Until The Very End
by Axellynne M
Summary: Since he 1st laid eyes on her, he knew he had to have her. He didn't believe in love at 1st sight, that's until he looked into her crystalline blue eyes. In that instant he knew that Until The Very End he will love her, even if it cost him his life.
1. Chapter 1

KITES

Its me again, and I'm at it again..lol

The train had approach it's destination, the farmers waited for the train to stop, when it did they all open all the doors to start pulling out the cargo, what they didn't expect when they open one of the doors was a bloody body to come tumbling down with the hay for the cows. Three men ran up to the motionless body, one of the farmers when up to the body to see if there was any sign of life within, to his surprise the pulse on his neck and the rise and lowering of the bodies chest that has now been identified as a man told the farmer that this man was still indeed alive, but for how much longer?. Nobody knew, so with out any further notice they lifted his body and laid it onto the old pick-up truck.

"He seems to have gotten shot on his left shoulder".said one of the farmers that rescued the man, "and by the looks off it he lost a lot of blood" he continue.

So with that one of the farmers washed his hands, he put his finger inside the bullet wound to see if there was a bullet inside, and there was, so he grab some pliers in proceeded to take it out, after he did, he sewed the man's wound up and left him to rest.

Slowly golden molten eyes stared to open ever so slightly, trying to adjust to the light of the sun. A man to be in his late twenties, with pale skin of milk and long silver white silky like hair set up from the bed he was laying in, bones cracking as he did the simple task lead to indicated that he was in bed for a long time. He try to stand up but the pain in his left shoulder instantly made him sit back down, he try a few more times until he finally did he walk up to a worn out mirror and took in his appearance, his hair was a mess tangled up and bloody, his kimono shirt that once upon a time was bright pure white with red hexagons and white flowers designs, was now dirty and also full off blood, very old dried up blood that is. He had enough of looking at his distraught appearance so he looked away and slowly walk out the room he was in.

Once outside in the desert hot weather footsteps to his left startled him, wincing at the pain from his shoulder as he turn to look, there was a Japanese man that look to be in his late to early fifties approaching him.

"I see you're up my boy, that was one hell off a gun shoot you received" said the Japanese man. "i knew you were going to make it"he continue

"Hn" was the white haired man's response.

There was an awkward silence, but it was soon broken by the farmer

"Oh, sorry where are my manners, My name is Yuudai, nice to greet you " said the farmer now known as Yuudai with an extended hand

"And mine is Sesshoumaru"..

Well this is my new Story,I know this 1st chapter is short, but as you all know by now my chapters tend to be long. So hopefully I will Keep this story going and try to update it as soon as I can. I'm a very busy women.. LoL.

Please Read & review.

I want to know what you all think.

Much Love Axellyne M.


	2. Chapter 2

Ladies and Gentlemen here you have it chapter 2

A whole week has past and Sesshoumaru was cleaned up, wearing a plain white t-shirt and light blue jeans, he was ready to be on his way, he sat up from the chair he was sitting on and proceeded out the door.

He was already out the door, walking down the endless path he didn't know which way to go, the only thing that matter to him was to find her no matter what.

"Wait up Sesshoumaru, where are you going?" ask Yuudai.

"I'm going to find her" replied Sesshoumaru sharply.

"But you don't know where she may be, Its to dangerous around here, you could take the wrong path that may leave you stranded in this inferno of desert".

"My heart will lead me to her".

" I can't argue with that, I just hope that you may find her" stated Yuudai " goodbye my boy may god keep you safe"

"Thank you for everything Yuudai, you do live up to your name" said Sesshoumaru before he turned back around and started down the path again

"I hope you find the Love of your life" yelled Yuudai.

"i will" said Sesshoumaru under his breath only for him to hear.

Sesshoumaru was still walking. He left Yuudai's house early in the morning when the sun was just rising, it now appear to be mid afternoon, and he still haven't drank a sip of water from his Bota.

The sun was already setting, and so far there wasn't any sign of a town no where near.

Night had already made its appearances it was well around midnight. Sesshoumaru heart kept telling him to keep walking, to don't stop until he found her, but his body disagree.

Finally agreeing with his body Sesshoumaru found three large rocks, they were big enough for him to sleep underneath them and keep somewhat cool.

It was mid afternoon the next day, Sesshoumaru's Bota was empty with no more water at all. He was really hot in the middle of nowhere, he was hungry and thirsty the heat wasn't helping.

He have now been walking, it was around 5pm when he thought he saw her, she was standing about 20 feet from him smiling waving at him. Telling him to come to her. She still had the same Cherry red kimono with black sleeves with different white and light pink orchid designs on them that he last saw her in,she looked radiant, But each time Sesshoumaru got near her it seem like she would go further and further, his head started hurting and he started swaying from side to side. Sesshoumaru fainted from dehydration and she was never there it was just an hallucination.

The sun haven't even risen when Sesshoumaru regain consciousness, he was still slightly dizzy, but his search continue.

It was well into the morning when Sesshoumaru found train tracks about 30 feet from where he stood, he went that way, he follow the tracks until he finally saw a train station, and not a very populated one, it was still in the desert.

The closer he got to the station, the more familiar it became we was approximately 20 from it when his head started hurting and his eyes got blurry.

*FLASHBKACK*

Sesshoumaru was walking leaning against a female she was helping him walk, car tires could be heard from behind them, so they increase there pace.

Sesshoumaru drop something, be try to grab it but she pulled him up,

"We need to hurry Sesshoumaru, we don't have time, they are right behind us" said the female helping him walk.

Gun shoots were heard and she turn to look at him scanning him making sure he wasn't more hurt.

She looked at him and there eyes met her beautiful eyes that were always full of joy and happiness where now sad and watery. A tear slid down her cheek.

*END OF FLASHBKACK*

Sesshoumaru rub his eyes, and his vision settle back to normal he got on his knees and started searching for something on the sandy ground, he finally found it a cellphone, it was slightly buried underneath one of the tracks. He picked it up and try to clean it up as much as he could.

He got back up and walked towards the station, once in there he walk up to the station manager and ask him if he had a charger that would fit his phone luckily the station manager did.

Sesshoumaru handed him the phone so he could charge it, He also ask the man for a cup of water, the Station manager went to go get it and when he came back to give it to him, Sesshoumaru was on the ground, he had fainted again.

Read and review please.

It really means a lot.

Please don't eat me about the short chapter. But I have to leave it like this... the next chapter is gonna change scenes... so that is where the story plot starts to pick up.. you probably wont see much Of Kagome until the 4th chapter.

Please pay close attention. I don't want ya to be confuse... I love you and thanks to all the people that have already put this story as there favorite and under there alert notifications. It means a lot...

Love You All a lot..

Axellynne M.


End file.
